


Where The Seer Went

by Mort_Harris



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dactylic Hexameter, Epic Poem, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mort_Harris/pseuds/Mort_Harris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Why did I write this? BECAUSE YOU CAN'T RESURRECT CHARACTERS LIKE THAT AND THEN YANK THEM AWAY AGAIN (Jasprosesprite^2 also deserves life, but I couldn't get them into the meter.)</p>
<p>Why did I write this in dactylic hexameter? Because I have the flu and my brain is even weirder than usual.</p></blockquote>





	Where The Seer Went

“What will this young man’s name be?” wrote the Waste in the First Spring of Seven.  
“’Tis the best fucking question anyone ever ask’d,” wrote he in Fin.  
And he reach’d for the door, claiming the ultimate prize for his struggles.  
He and his friends stood beneath a new sky. He, the Heir, walk’d with the Rogue  
And the Muse; Seer and Sylph stood together, beneath the new sunlight;  
Page and Prince play’d the god’s-game on the grass; the Maid held tight to her Dad;  
Knights and Witch supp’d ’neath the trees. All was well, but for one. Sing to me, Muse:  
Where was the Seer of Mind, not of Light? Was she lost to this new world?

No! She had but journey’d back through the Story, to find her lost sister,  
Thief of the Light, and those others who voyag’d through dreams to fight the Lord  
Who had tormented them, and were thought lost to the Muse-made game-pocket.  
Seer of Mind, what did come to you, dreaming of lost friends and allies?  
No dreaming vision, for Mind-Seer, blinded, saw nothing. But she was  
Troll-stock, and thus could feel each little lightning that minds produc’d, thinking.  
And, dreaming, she felt the lightnings that her lost friends still made: still they thought!  
Then she sought out her hate, Breath-Heir and wanderer, bidding him find them.

The Seer took his hand, and with the thoughts to hone in on, he took her  
LoWaS-wise, where she insisted their minds stay’d in durance vile, and led  
Her to the lair of the Denizen, Typheus, whence came the lightning  
Stronger than anything. And there she found her lost allies in oil.  
Then thank’d she Providence, for all lost friends were of troll-stock, and daily  
Slime-sleeping, held their heads over the oil as nature and drown’d not.  
Maid of Time; Page of Breath cat-faced; and Mage of Doom; Rogue of Heart winged  
With Time-Knight’s feathers; and Thief of Light, sister and moirail to Seer.

Heir of Breath, tried by his Denizen, sent oil through the whole Story,  
And, in so doing, he rescu’d lost allies, unwitting as always.  
Seer, she lifted lost allies from oil and first woke her sister  
With gentle papping. And Thief of Light’s mind-control rous’d then the others,  
And the Mind’s Seer thought hard for the Heir of Breath, who zapp’d in swiftly,  
And thence conveyed then the seven back to the new world, where they smiled,  
All their old struggles now over, and life and elation their reward.  
Thus by the Seer’s work friends were return’d, and this labor explains why  
She had absented herself from the ending: she brought back the lost ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this? BECAUSE YOU CAN'T RESURRECT CHARACTERS LIKE THAT AND THEN YANK THEM AWAY AGAIN (Jasprosesprite^2 also deserves life, but I couldn't get them into the meter.)
> 
> Why did I write this in dactylic hexameter? Because I have the flu and my brain is even weirder than usual.


End file.
